Karin the Shinigami
by Baxter54132
Summary: A new soul reaper has appeared on earth. Can Toushiro find her before a hollow does and what will happen once she is found? Complete!
1. Back in Karakura

Okay thanks for the advice Slothy Girl. I added dividers and changed it a little. I'm gonna edit the next chapter right now and post it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin looked around the soccer field.

_It's close. I better take care of it._

Karin turns away from the soccer field and starts walking away. Afro-head ran across the soccer field as fast as he could, "where are you going"?

Karin called over her shoulder, "I'll be right back, I-uh gotta use the bathroom!"

All four of her friends sit down to wait.. Afro-head turns to the guys, "so, do you have a lot of homework……"

Karin felt bad about abandoning them but it was for their own safety. Karin Kurosaki was a young age of 15 years. She had shot up like a weed and that wasn't the only change. She was looking more like a woman then a girl. Karin pulled out her soul candy and popped one into her mouth. She felt a familiar sensation of being pulled from her body. Karin turned to her body.

"Sarah" she ordered "I need you to go play soccer with the guys." Sarah saluted. "Okay". Sarah (in Karin's body) runs back towards the soccer field. Karin takes off in the other direction. "Time to take out another hollow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiro Hitsugaya was bored out of his mind. He had been doing his paperwork all day. He sighs. It shouldn't have taken this long but his lazy lieutenant abandoned him with her paperwork too. He stared at the last sheet glumly.

Matsumoto poked her head in the door. "Taicho" she squealed, "Yammamoto-Taicho wants to speak with you. Don't worry," she added, "I can handle the rest of the paperwork. Sighing for the second time that day Toshiro heads over to the main building.

Knock knock knock Yammamoto glances up. "Come in". Toshiro slides the door open and steps in. He closes the door behind him.

Toshiro opens his mouth to speak. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho told me you wish to speak with me". "Yes" says Yammamato "I have a mission down on earth. Since you are most comfortable on earth I am sending you and your fukutaicho. A mysterious shinigami has shown up. Apparently a human that has gotten powers in some way. If a soul reaper has given them his powers then bring them back. You leave tomorrow".

"Yes sir" says Toshiro. Toshiro heads back to his division to tell Matsumoto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin lets out a satisfied sigh as the hollow in front of her dissolves. "Another job well done". She goes off to find Sarah.

Beep Beep Beep. Karin rolls over in bed and groans. Yuzu nudges her. "Come on Karin time to get up". Karin sits up and gets ready for the day. She throws on her usual outfit and pockets her soul candy.

Outside her door she hears a THUNK. Just barely she can her "hey old man is that anyway to wake your only son." Karin quickly rushes down stairs to avoid her father. If he catches her then he'll be in for a fight. Breakfast is already on the table when Karin gets there, thanks to Yuzu.

"This tastes great Yuzu", says Karin with her mouth full. Yuzu turns to Karin, "No problem you know I could teach you how to cook sometime it is pretty simple." Karin gulps.

"Uh no thanks Yuzu that's okay. I don't need to learn it. I think I'm gonna go to school early." Karin grabs her backpack and runs out the door. "Tell goat-chin and Ichigo where I went".

"Okay" Yuzu calls after the fading figure. Something catches Yuzu's eye. Its Karin's lunch. She sighs; it's just something else for her to carry.

Matsumoto took off almost running through the window of the closest store. "I just love the human world don't you taicho?" she asks. "hn". "Oh comon", she urges "there must be something you like. I remember". She gets a look in her eye. "you must be thinking about Ichigo's little sister, what was her name again?"

Toshiro mumbles under his breath "Karin" then his head snaps up, "What no you must be joking I'm not thinking about her". Matsumoto chuckles and heads into the nearest story. Toshiro's phone goes off in his pocket. He takes off to kill the hollow.

"Dang it". Toshiro shakes his phone angrily. Where did the hollow go? When he showed up to kill it no one was there. The hollow had fled somewhere. Maybe to Heuco Mundo.

He heads back to his Gigi and heads off to find Matsumoto. He looks everywhere. Maybe she already is at Inoue's house. When Toshiro gets there he knocks on the door.

"Who is it" you hear from inside the building. Toshiro opened up his mouth to answer but a hand suddenly covered it. "Oh no Taicho" says the person behind him. "I've found somewhere else for you to stay." Orihime opens the door. "Oh hey Matsumoto, Hitsugaya-Taicho" say Orihime brightly. "Do you need to stay here".

Matsumoto turns her attention away from Toshiro "Oh no its just me this time Orihime, Taicho is staying somewhere else".

"OKAY" yells Orihime, "I've prepared the perfect meal so come on in!! I found the bean paste so we are having bean paste casserole." Matsumoto smiles, "great you know I love your cooking Orihime."

Matsumoto pushes Toshiro out the door. "Now here's a map to the house, don't get lost Taicho." Toshiro sets off to find the house.


	2. Dinner and a closet

Thanks for the reviews everyone. The criticism it really helping me. Thanks:

Rukea

Choco 108

Subliminal Shadows

Slothy Girl

I took all of your advice to heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own much. Unfortunately Bleach isn't included in that list.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiro flipped the map over. "There that looks better." He turned left and started following a river. Up ahead he saw someone.

The girl glanced up. Could it really be him? Would that teme really show his face after so many years? She gasped, "Toshiro". He didn't even glance up just walked over to his spot on the rail and hopped over.

Karin rolled her eyes as he pulled out his cell phone. "Hey shorty", she called "what are you doing here". Karin hopped the guardrail and sat down next to him. "Hn" he said. A vein appeared on Karin's forehead "What kind of answer is that"!!

Toshiro glances up. "Karin" he jumps, "I thought you were someone else. Hey I'm not a shorty." Karin snickered "sure toshiro..". "Its Hitsugaya-Taicho". "Yea whatever Toshiro. Are you still a soccer king?" Toshiro snaps his phone shut. "I could beat you anyday."

Karin lines up with the soccer ball between her feet. "I'm gonna score Toshiro," she warns him. "hn." Karin sets off down the field. Toshiro comes up on her side and tries to steal the soccer ball. He takes off in the other direction. "You think your so good Karin." "Yea!!"

"Then how come I'm the one with the ball? Karin glances down in surprise. The soccer ball is still there. She gives him a confused look.

Toshiro slides in front of her and steals the ball. "Hey that was cheating tricking me like that," she yells. "No way you didn't have to let me steal the ball," he snaps back. Toshiro lines up and shoots the soccer ball.

Karin spins around and runs back towards her net. Swish. Karin says many colorful words and turns to Toshiro. "Good job," she says. Karin glances at her watch. "Oh no".

"What?" "I'm supposed to meet someone here in 5 minutes." Toshiro looks intrigued, "who?". Karin looks suspicious, "why do you want to know?" His eyes opened wide, why would she suspect him. "I don't know," he says casually,

"I'm just a little curious I guess." She sighs. "I'm meeting a soul reaper here who is supposed to be staying at my house." Toshiro gulps hard. "Well uh... uh how do I explain this." "What's wrong Toshiro?" He gulps again and glances up, "you see I'm the soul reaper who is supposed to stay at your house."

Karin walks over to get her soccer ball. "Well come on then shorty we don't want to be late for dinner." Toshiro follows her to her house. That's it, he thinks. Why didn't she get mad at me like she used to. Is she more mature. She definitely looks more mature. What am I thinking. Of course she's older. It's been awhile.

Karin walks in the front door. "My beautiful daughter has returned home oh Masaki she has even brought a boy."

With one swift movement Karin dropkicks her father Isshin. "Can it goat-chin." Yuzu runs up. "Oh my gosh, Karin what did I tell you about beating up Isshin." Karin looks embarrassed. "Don't worry Yuzu I won't forget next time. Toshiro glances around. This is going to be one crazy day.

Toshiro looked at his room. A closet was a better word though. He was staying in Ichigo's closet, the same place where Rukia stayed he recalled.

Knock Knock KNOCK

"Come on in" Karin walks through the door. "How's unpacking going?" she asks.

He sits down on his 'bed' and sighs. "Why do I have to sleep in this box."

"Its a closet. We are so jammed packed that I had to give up my room because it was so close to the clinic area." Karin explains,

"So this is my temporary room for now." She glances over at Toshiro. "Are you so shocked that you can't speak", she questioned.

Toshiro shakes his head to clear it. "No" he snaps. Karin jumps a little. Toshiro realizes he probably was a little harsh so he calms down. "It was just unexpected" he adds "that Ichigo would give up his room just like that".

knock Knock KNOCK

Karin sighs. From outside the door a voice calls "is that you in there my beautiful daughter. It is time to have a wondrous meal cooked by your wonderful sister Yuzu" the voice sings.

Karin goes over to the door "come on shorty, its time for dinner."

"I"M NOT SHORT!!"

"I know the name just kinda stuck you know, now come one."

Isshin swarms over to Toshiro. "O great Hitsugaya-Taicho it is so great to have you in our humble home."

Karin and Yuzu sweat drop. Yuzu goes to get the food from the other room.

"MMMmmm" says Isshin "whatever Yuzu is cooking smells sooo good." Seconds later Yuzu walks in with a pot of Sloppy Joes.

"Oh no" Karin rolls her eyes "you might want to run Toshiro by the end of the night your hair will be red instead of white."

Toshiro goes to give Karin a look when all the sudden a scoop of Sloppy Joe hits him in the forehead. Isshin and Yuzu shudder.

Did the room just get colder? Karin laughs "Haha Toshiro you should have seen the look on your face it was so fu..." Toshiro puts his hand over her mouth. "Shhhhh" he says "this means war". Toshiro scoops up some sloppy joe and pours it on her head.

"HEY!!" Now its Toshiro's turn to laugh. He doesn't laugh though. He's to composed for that. Too official to have any more fun. Yuzu jumps in between them. She uses a voice Karin has only heard twice in her life. This voice is only used when Yuzu is really really mad. "STOP!!" she yells "you two ruined dinner now go clean up".

Karin mumbles an apology and heads upstairs. Yuzu looks expectantly at Toshiro. His eyes glance downward. How could he have been so foolish.

Isshin gives him a hearty pat on the back. "Don't worry" Isshin reassures him "you'll get Karin's love next time". The room drops another 10 degrees.

Toshiro turns to Isshin "I wasn't trying to get her love." "Oh. Well anyway we have a second shower down the hall and its third on the left."

Toshiro mumbles his apologies and thanks and heads upstairs. Isshin turns to Yuzu "they are in love you know." Yuzu nods her approval "we need to do something." A light bulb goes of in Isshin head.

"I know" he says "we should ask Ichigo how he got Rukia then we can twist it around and set the two of them up". Yuzu goes over to the phone and dials in Ichigo's number.

Toshiro toweled his hair off and went back to his closet. When he got there Karin was sitting on (Ichigo's) her bed reading a manga book. "Watcha reading" he asks as casually as he can. Karin flips it so he can see the cover.

Toshiro sits down next to her and looks inside of the book. It has lots of pictures of people. Karin decides to help him out

"its a Naruto manga book. I'm in the Sasuke retrieval ark." She points to the sound four. "Those are the sound four." She redirects her finger. "And they are Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Naruto, Chogi, and Neji." Toshiro looks at Kiba and Akamaru weirdly. "Which ones which?"

"Oh Kiba is the human and Akamaru is the dog." Toshiro goes over to his closet. "Do you read that a lot?"

Karin yawns and puts the book down. "Yea." Toshiro closes the door to his closet and Karin turns off her light. "Good night Toshiro." "Good night Karin".

Ring Ring Ring. Ichigo picks up the phone. "Hello?" From the other room Rukia calls "who is it?" "Its Dad and Yuzu from back home. They say they need a favor."


	3. Hollows everywhere but no soul reapers

Thanks a whole bunch for the reviews.

If u go to my school and have orange hair plz don't flame me just to flame me. U know who u are.

All of ur guyses advice is really helping me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiro settled down on the guardrail and sighed. That was one crazy family. Every five minutes Isshin gets hurt. He should just give up. Yuzu and Isshin had kicked Karin and him out of the house saying they had 'planning' to do. Yea right they probably just wanted to eat in peace.

Karin walked along the road kicking a rock. Her family had no right to kick her out of her own house. She kicked the rock again. It rolled under a car. "Damn it" she said under her breath. Karin turned to go to the one place she knew she was comfortable.

Toshiro pulled out his cell phone. He had 113 new texts and 354 voicemails. He looked at the first text.

GOOD AFTERNOON TAICHO

Karin lands swiftly next to him. "Watcha doing? Are you texting your girlfriend?" she teases.

"No."

"Well what are you doing then?"

Toshiro turns his attention back to the phone. He goes to the next text.

WATCHA DOING TAICHO????

Karin hits him on the back of the head "oi shorty answer me."

Toshiro looks over at Karin with intent to kill in his eyes, "no one calls me a super midget and gets away with it."

Karin giggles, "I didn't call you a super midget I called you a shorty shorty."

"I'm not a shorty and if you want to address me its Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"Fine Toshiro it is."

Toshiro's phone vibrates. He opens the text thinking it's from Matsumoto.

Toshiro (and Karin if you are there) we are done at the house you guys can come back,

Isshin and Yuzu

Karin hops over the guardrail. "Come on Toshiro lets go."

"Hey were you reading over my shoulder?"

"Maybe."

"Then didn't you already know that it was Matsumoto I was texting." Toshiro glances up.

"Come on Shorty we are gonna be late" Karin calls from down the road. Toshiro grumbles to himself and heads down the road toward the Kurosaki household.

DING DONG

The door swings open. Karin looks up in shock. 'Ichi-nee. What are you doing here? Don't you have college." Toshiro is speechless.

Rukia turns the corner and her face lights up. "Its so good to see you again Karin and Hitsugaya-Taicho," she bubbles.

Icihgo groans and turns to Karin, "what's so bad about me coming home for the weekend, "plus I heard the clinics packed so I can help out."

"So can I," said Rukia, looking excited about the task. Toshiro looked over at Karin. Was he imagining it or was she happier than before?

"Oh my beautiful daughter Karin has returned with her loving boyfriend Toshiro. Its incredible."

Karin turns slightly pink. "Can it old man."

Ichigo turns to Toshiro with a fire in his eyes. "You guys are dating?"

Toshiro shrugs his shoulders. "No but your father seems to think so."

Ichigo sighs and heads to the kitchen.

Yuzu's voice rings out, "come on everyone its time for dinner."

Toshiro looks around the table at this very weird family. Everyone managed to survive mealtime. It was a miracle.

Rukia jumps into a conversation. "So Hitsugaya-Taicho," she starts casually, "how's soul society?"

Seeing an opportunity to fill Rukia in Toshiro starts, "recently we have discovered a new shinigami here in Karakura. We are trying to track him down. That's why I'm here instead of in the soul society."

Karin's ears twitch when she hears this. No one notices.

Rukia looks shocked, "Now Hitsugaya-Taicho how do you know that this new shinigami is not a girl."

Toshiro looks Rukia in the eye. "Is their something you know that you're not telling me Rukia?" he questions.

"Nope, I think I'm going to help Yuzu with the dishes tonight, do you want to get started Yuzu?"

"Sure"

Yuzu and Rukia get the dishes and head into the kitchen.

Ichigo turns to Karin, "do you have some homework or something?"

Karin sighs and heads up to her room.

Isshin sighs too and gets up to leave.

"Sit down old man," hisses Ichigo with a pissed off look on his face. "How long did you think you could hide this from me?"

Isshin sits down again and gets ready to give a long speech. "Yes as you have probably figured out I used to be the 10th division captain of the 14, used to be 13 court guard squads. (Yes Ichigo is the newest 14th captain) I came to Karakura and fell in love with your mother. I ran away. To soul society it seemed like I disappeared. They called on fresh graduate out of the academy Toshiro to take my place. Pretty soon when I was sure I wasn't being tracked I had you. son to follow were Karin and Yuzu".

Toshiro's eyes went wide. So that's why Ichigo has powers and Karin can see shinigami.

Ichigo jumps up and bangs on the table. "You can't be serious," he shakes his head, "no way. What does this mean for Yuzu and Karin? What if they become shinigami too? Is that what you want?"

Isshin shakes his head gravely. "No I want to keep them as far away from this as possible, but with their high spirit energy it's nearly impossible. I don't think Yuzu has enough but Karin could easily become a shinigami. She might even be more powerful than you."

Someone from the top of the stairs gasped. All three of them turned to see an utterly shocked Karin. Toshiro started to walk over to her, "K-Karin".

Karin turned and ran up the stairs. All three of them winced as they heard the door slammed shut.

Rukia ran into the room. "What happened?"

Isshin sighed. He turned to Rukia with a big goofy grin on his face, "Nothing for you to worry about my dear Rukia."

Rukia nodded her head in understanding, she would find out from Ichigo later.

Outside Hollows stormed around outside. For some reason all of the soul reapers were either sleeping or not caring about them being around.

Ichigo snapped his head toward the door. He pulled out his captain badge. "I gotta go, their are a ton of hollows out there. Rukia stay here." Ichigo separates his soul from his body.

Rukia takes his body upstairs. It'll be there when he gets back. Toshiro heads over to his 'room'.

KNOCK KNOCK "open up"

Toshiro cracks the door open. Karin appears to be sleeping. Toshiro's expression softens and he climbs into the closet. He jumps as he hears a voice. "Good night Toshiro."

"Good night Karin."

Sarah giggles to herself. Fooling people is fun.


	4. School and the new kid

Thanks for the review everyone. My story has gone over 800 hits.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. As soon as I do I'll let you all know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up my beautiful flower its time for sch..." Isshin was cut off as Karin punched him into the wall.

Karin slid around her father before he could recover and ran down stairs. "Thanks for the breakfast Yuzu," she adds gratefully.

Karin grabs a piece of toast and keeps running. She yells back to Yuzu over her shoulder, "Give the rest to goat-chin and Toshiro. See ya later."

Yuzu looked up from her breakfast. Where could Karin be going so early? School doesn't start for another hour.

Isshin appears before Yuzu, "My dearest Yuzu," he pleads, "won't you give your old man a hug?"

Yuzu jumps up in excitement, "OKAY!" She glances at a clock. "I have to go to school now," she explains to Isshin.

"Okay my beautiful Yuzu just come back soon."

Yuzu nods and heads out the door.

Ichigo stumbles into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "What's been going on down here?"

Isshin responds happily, "Oh nothing just some bonding with my two beautiful daughters."

Ichigo sighs and starts to head back upstairs, "I'm going back to bed."

"Wait," Isshin calls, "before you go to sleep can you please wake Hitsugaya-taicho for me."

Ichigo nods tiredly and heads upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin sat down in her seat. Back row, back corner, just where she liked it. High school was going to be no different than middle school.

The teacher rushed in looking like she was in a hurry. "Settle down kids, settle down."

Once everyone was silent she began to give the beginning of the year lecture. They all do.

"Hi I am Ms. Freeman(1) your 9th grade teacher. I am here to help you. We will learn many things this year that I hope you will enjoy. Even though you all don't really know each other we have two transfer students this year."

Karin looked up. This interested her. It could be some hot French boy.

The teacher continued. "Come on in boys." The boys filed in.

Karin gasped. The teacher introduced them both. "This is Toshiro Hitsugaya. You can sit next to the kid in the back. Karin isn't it?" Toshiro takes a seat next to Karin. He sends her a look that says, we'll talk later.

Karin examines the other kid. He is a tall teenager Karin's age and has short black hair that you can't see because it is covered up by a baseball cap. His jeans and t-shirt are the ordinary thing you would see on someone his age. He looks at her and smiles. Karin feels herself turn a light shade of red.

_Why am I blushing??_

She gulps as the teacher starts to speak again.

"This is Andy Evans (1) how about you sit in front of Karin?" Andy smiles again and heads back.

Karin immediately senses something different about him other than his looks. She turns to Toshiro but he just shrugs.

Andy sits down and turns to greet them. "Hi," he says boldly.

"Hi"

"Hn"

Karin poked Toshiro, "that is no way to greet anyone Toshiro."

"Hn"

Karin turns away in mock disgust. "So Andy, where are you from."

"England"

Karin went to ask another question but the teacher cut her off. "Now class we will start today with a list of rules."

Karin laid her head down on the table. It is going to be a long year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin and Toshiro are sitting in their favorite spot. Karin decides to start up the conversation. "How's the search going?"

"Not so well we can't find any trace of this so called 'shinigami' not even a path to follow."

"Why did you come to school today?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" his voice was serious but Karin could see a glint of amusement in his eyes. Not a big glint but it was still a glint.

Toshiro looked up at the sky. He sighed.

"Are you thinking about her?" Karin questioned carefully.

Toshiro was shocked by her concern but his face didn't show it. "Yea. She wants me to save him. I can't. It goes against what I believe in."

Karin was even more shocked than Toshiro. He had opened up to her. He let her see his feelings. "Maybe she just needs some reassurance."

"No I think she might be going crazy."

"I-I" Karin's phone vibrated in her pocket. This reminded her of something. "Oi Toshiro, where is your phone?"

"In repair it short circuited because I received too many texts at once."

Karin snickered and pulled out her phone. She read...

KARN,

IT IS DINNER AND GOAT-CHIN WANTS YOU TO BE HOME IN 15 OR LESS MINUTES. plz

Yuzu

Karin hopped over the guardrail and started to walk.

Toshiro glanced up. "Where are you going?"

"Home, as if it mattered."

Toshiro hopped over and walked with her. They walked in silence all the way home.

Karin propped open the front door. "I'm home." The words seemed to echo off the walls. "HELLOOOOOO. Where is everyone."

Toshiro steps cautiously into the house.

Something seems different. Someone new was in the house.

A voice came from the kitchen, one Karin didn't recognize. "Good their home I'll go get them."

An unfamiliar girl rounded the corner and walked over to them. "Come on Karin and Shiro-Chan its time to eat."

"Its Hitsugaya-Taicho"

"Yea, yea I know."

Karin looked up in realization. This girl was Momo Hinamori. She was the lieutenant of squad 5 and previously in wrecks. What happened?

Karin grabbed Toshiro's wrist and dragged him into the other room. "We will be right there," she called over her shoulder to Momo."

Karin turned to Toshiro, "What is going on!!!," she hissed.

Toshiro took a deep breath and started to explain, "Momo just got out of therapy yesterday. I don't know why she is here but I'm sure we will find out soon."

Karin realizes that's the only thing Toshiro is going to tell her so she nods once and goes to the kitchen.

After dinner Momo leaves to go to Orihime's house. She turns to Toshiro expectantly. "Come on Shiro-chan its time to go."

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho and I actually stay here at night."

"Why do you let Karin call you Toshiro but not me?"

Toshiro looked at his feet. Why does he let Karin call him that.

Karin poked him playfully, "awww are you embarrassed Toshiro?"

"Hn"

Momo turned to leave. "Bye everyone"

"bye"

"bye"

"bye"

"hn"

"bye"

"adios beautiful flower"

Isshin ushers them all upstairs. "Off to bed younglings. You have school again tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Karin's POV...

I have decided that school is the most boring thing on the planet. Poking Toshiro all day was pretty fun though.

After school I head to the soccer field with the guys. We are practicing for a major tournament.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Normal POV...

Andy walks over to Toshiro and Karin. "Are you guys playing football?" he asks.

Karin laughs, "No we are playing soccer. Wanna play?"

"Sure."

Toshiro passes him the ball so he can get a feel for it. As they watch him play Karin's eyes go wide in shock. He is good.

Karin peels her eyes of Andy to talk to Toshiro, "Oi Toshiro,"

"Hn"

"Will you play on our team at the tournament coming up?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

--

"Fine I'll play"

Karin smiled. It didn't take that much to win the emotionless boy over. "I think we should invite Andy too."

"No."

"Why not?"

"There is something weird about him. Something I can't place my finger on."

"Maybe he can see spirits."

Toshiro agrees, "maybe."

Andy kicks the soccer ball into the net. "SCORE" all of Karin's friends yell.

Karin uses this to her advantage. "Look Toshiro everyone else likes him. How about we give him a shot."

Toshiro gives in. There was no we he could win. "Fine."

Andy runs over. "Hey guys whacha doing?"

Karin talks to him energetically, "we were talking about soccer and how good you were. Do you want to be on our team? We have a competition coming up."

"Sure that would be awesome."

"Great."

"Hn."

Karin checks her watch. "Come on Toshiro its time to go home. Bye Andy"

"Bye."

Karin starts to lead the way home.

Little did they know Andy was watching them and smirking to himself. Two soul reapers in one place. Aizen would be pleased.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. I recently read the book Speak with my school. When I was writing this I was thinking about the story.

Keep up the great review guys. Thanks!!


	5. The discovery and explanation

Thanks for all of your reviews and dedication. We have over 1000 hits!!

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I decided to try out a beta-reader but they never sent back my chapter.

I would like to think I'm getting better but I just don't know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiro stared up at the setting sun tiredly. He recalled to earlier that day.

Flashback (A/N. This is my first flashback ever!!)

_Karin pulled the soccer ball out of the net. " Come on Toshiro" she yelled. "I know you can do better than that."_

_Toshiro stands up and starts to brush the dirt off his pants. "Hn."_

_Karin ignores him and continues, "well we are just going to practice until you get it right."_

_Beep, Beep_

_Toshiro uses this opportunity to pull out his cell phone. He stares at it for a moment, then looks up in dismay._

"_Hollow?"_

_Toshiro nods slowly and surely. Then he jumps as he realizes he just gave away important information._

"_Where?"_

Toshiro turns away from her ignoring her and digs around his pockets as if he is looking for something. He smiles in triumph as he pulls out his soul candy.

Flashback over (A/N. the Italics are just there to represent flashing back. Not thoughts or anything like that.

Toshiro sighs again, that hollow was the first of many. If he has another day like this he may have to ask Sou-taicho-Yamomato to give Karin a permanent guard.

"Hey" a voice next to Toshiro makes him jump out of his thoughts.

Teal eyes meat brown. "When did you get here"? Toshiro demands.

Andy shrugs and hops over the rail to sit next to Toshiro. "About a minute ago I guess. You were so wrapped up in you thoughts I didn't think you would notice me. Until I talked anyway."

"Hn"

Andy looks up suddenly and stammers." I-uh-I gotta go but I'll talk to you later Toshiro."

"Hn."

Andy turns and runs back toward the soccer field.

Beep, Beep 

Toshiro glances at his cell phone quickly. A hollow is marching around the soccer field. He had better get over there fast.

Karin slashed her Zanpakto through the hollows head. How dare it disturb her while she was practicing. Karin felt something wet drop on her head. She held out her hand to catch some of the sparkly flakes.

_Why is it snowing in the middle of summer_ she thinks to herself.

Karin glances up at the sky with worry in her eyes. Right as she is about to leave Toshiro skids around the corner with Hyorinmaru drawn.

Karin looks down at her feet. Maybe he hasn't noticed her.

Toshiro glances up at her. "K-karin??"

"Toshiro"

"You're the new soul reaper?"

"Yea"

Toshiro sighs and beckons with his finger for her to follow him. How was he going to explain this to Ichigo?

Knock, Knock 

Toshiro props he door open a crack. After seeing who was there he pulled it open to its full length. "Come on in guys Karin has something to share with us all."

Matsumoto and Momo step inside lightly and head to the kitchen. Toshiro sighs and follows silently while they talk about 'girl' stuff.

Karin gulps as they walk in. Everyone is there. After looking at each of them in turn she opens her mouth to begin her story. "I know you are all wondering how this happened. Well almost all of you."

She pauses her story to glare at Urahara who pulls the tip of his hat over his eyes.

"Continue". Every one turns to look at Toshiro except Karin who ignored him.

"I became a Shinigami to protect Karakura and my family while Ichi-nee was away. Urahara said with his training I could become more powerful than even Ichigo."

Ichigo snorts. Rukia glares hardly at Ichigo before turning back to Karin.

"Continue," everyone turns to look at the young prodigy who is once again ignored by Karin.

"Basically he threw me in a pit. Thin I destroyed his hat. I used to train everyday in the summer. Now that school started I go on weekends. I've only been once so far. Nothing else has really happened. I'm just getting stronger and stronger!!"

Toshiro jumps to his feet. "I can't believe it", he mutters. "Right under our noses….… He looks up at Karin again. "I can't believe it", he repeats a little louder this time.

Karin stares down at her feel shyly "is that all you can say?"

Toshiro just sits down his teal eyes full of confusion.

Ichigo sighs," Toshiro, Rukia, and Urahara come with me."

All three get up and follow Ichigo our. Urahara winks at Karin as he leaves.

Ichigo steps back into the silent room and clears his throat. "We have decided to take Karin to the soul society this weekend to be tested."

Karin nods silently and gets up to leave. Wearily she turns to Isshin, "can I please be exude to do my homework."

Isshin nods a yes and then goes back into his thoughts. Yuzu slides of the couch and follows Karin upstairs.

Ichigo clears his throat again, "meeting adjourned we will meet up again on Saturday."

Everyone files out of the house.

Andy pulls himself away from the window. Saturday huh? Well then I'm just going to have to get the little squirts tomorrow. He fishes through his jean pockets and pulls out a pencil and paper.

Its time to make a plan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review everyone 

I apologize for this chapter being so short so here is a preview of chapter 6

_The classroom door swung open and all of the students glanced up. Andy stepped inside and silently closed the door. He glanced around the room for a minute and then turns to his teacher._

"_I-I'm sorry I'm late my-uh-my alarm didn't go off."_

"_Well alright you are o…" the teacher freezes in mid-sentence as she looks up at the window that is slowly opening itself. _

_Toshiro had flung open the window and jumped inside charging at Andy while yelling loudly, "I'm going to kill you, get back here!"_

_Andy turns and salutes to the class, "Sayanara, you've all been great." He turns and rushes past Toshiro leaping out the already open window._

_Karin is waiting at the bottom of the building smirking._

"_Hello Andy."_


	6. The plan put into action

Hi all thanks for your reviews

I'm sorry for the late update. Life has been times taking. Please forgive me. Everyone check out Squad 15. It is the story I'm writing with my sister Flipomatic. Thanks!

R and R

--

**Mysterious person**

"Talking"

_Andy's thoughts_

--

Karin settled down in the back of her classroom for another boring day at school.

Andy settles down in front of her and goes over his notes.

_Step 1 starts now_

Andy swivels in his seat so he is facing Karin. "Morning," he says brightly.

"Morning," Karin responds trying to sound just as bright.

Toshiro settles into his seat and ignores both of them.

"So Karin," starts Andy casually, "after class will you meet me on the roof?"

Karin looks over at Toshiro for approval but he is too busy glaring at Andy.

She shrugs, "Sure I don't see why not."

_Yes! Step 1 completed._

--

Karin steps in front of Andy and turns towards him, "So, what did you want?"

_Step 2 starts…… Now!_

Andy smirks confidently, "this." He quickly leans down and kisses Karin on the lips.

Karin freezes and pulls away from Andy.

Andy smirks again and stands up, "well that's it now I gotta run but I'll see you soon."

Toshiro jumps out from behind a bush looking shocked.

Andy snickers, "catch me if you can Toshiro." On that note Andy spins and takes off down the stairs into the building."

Karin jumps down from the rooftop and lands swiftly on the ground while Toshiro slides down to Karin's classroom window to pop in on Andy for a little visit.

--

The classroom door swung open and all of the students glanced up. Andy stepped inside and silently closed the door. He glanced around the room for a minute and then turns to his teacher.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late my-uh-my alarm didn't go off."

"Well alright you are o…" the teacher freezes in mid-sentence as she looks up at the window that is slowly opening itself.

Toshiro had flung open the window and jumped inside charging at Andy while yelling loudly, "I'm going to kill you, get back here!"

Andy turns and salutes to the class, "Sayonara, you've all been great." He turns and rushes past Toshiro leaping out the already open window.

Karin is waiting at the bottom of the building smirking.

"Hello Andy, it was great for you to join us at school but you have crossed a line and now must be terminated."

Andy lands on the ground and immediately starts running towards the park, "Catch me if you can!!" he calls over his shoulder.

Toshiro shunpos to the park hoping to cut Andy off.

_Phase 2 complete now onto phase 3 _Andy sneers wickedly to himself and abruptly turns and heads back towards the school.

--

Toshiro skids around the corner and into the park. A kid on the swings glares at him as he makes his way across the playground.

"Andy," Toshiro yells,"Don't be a coward, come and face me!"

**Hehehehehe**

Toshiro freezes and glances around quickly. What was that? He wonders briefly before dodging a fatal blow that seems to have come out of the trees.

**Hehehehehe you going to be even easier than Andoshi said it was going to be** taunts the mysterious voice.

Toshiro leaps at the tree that the voice is coming from only to get a face full of leaves. He spits out the leaves angrily and looks around, staying on his toes in case another surprise attack comes his way.

**So young captain how would you like to die?**

Toshiro spins towards the voice. He starts to strategize in his head. Toshiro figures if he keeps it talking it will be easier to locate. "How do you know I'm a captain?" Toshiro demands harshly."

**I know people.**

Toshiro leaps once again towards the spot where he thinks this mysterious man is located.

**No no no you will never locate me.**

Toshiro glares at the tree that he just crashed into and returns his attention to the voice.

**Oh, well **the voice sighs **since you are hopeless I might as well reveal myself.**

The mysterious man steps out of the shadows…

(A/N: Now we are going back to Karin and Andy (really Andoshi) yay)

--

_Phase 3, kill the girl_

Andoshi lands back in front of Karin and smirks. "You think you can beat me your just a girl. As we speak your little boyfriend is being taken care and you will soon be dead."

Karin pull out her sword and points it at him, "I trusted you Andy.."

Andoshi puts a hand up to stop her, "actually kid my name is Andoshi. Now you may continue."

With a firm glare, Karin starts over, "I trusted you Andoshi and you betrayed me. Since you are clearly a bad person and can see soul reapers you must die."

"You are mistaken," corrects Andoshi, "I am not a person but an arrancar." He pulls off his baseball cap to reveal part of a white mask with two red stripes on it. "No one that has seen this mask has lived to tell the tale," brags Andoshi, "and neither will you."

Karin takes a step towards Andoshi. "We will see about that," she retorts.

--

Thanks all plz click on that little review button.

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO

R

E

V

I

E

W

NOW!!


	7. the fights!

Hey my devoted readers!

I'm sorry that it has been so long, I really REALLY don't like writing fight scenes. Being the procrastinator I am, I have been avoiding this for as long as possible. Any criticism to improve

my fight scene would be greatly appreciated.

Please struggle through this with me so I can move on to the next chapter.

R and R

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

A sharp 'clang' is heard around Karakura High School. Karin counters to take a swing at Andoshi's head, but when her sword comes down it slashes through thin air.

"Hee, hee," a boy's voice echoes across the almost abandoned parking lot. "You can't see me can you?" it mocks. "Your just an amateur. A tiny substitute soul reaper."

Karin spins to pinpoint the voice. "I don't need to be able to see to beat you. Andoshi!" She yells, "I'm going to destroy you."

Andoshi laughs, revealing his location. "I'd like to see you try."

Furious, Karin charges just to find he has disappeared. She hears a little swish to her left and a small chuckle.

I'm not like ordinary Arrancar," Andoshi says quietly into Karin's let ear. "In fact I have powers other Arrancar dream of."

Karin cuts him off by slashing her zanpakto towards him. This time things go differently. Smoothly, Andoshi blocks and returns a blow, striking Karin in the shoulder. Karin clutches her

shoulder in pain. (A/N: you have to remember this is Karin's first fight against something other than a hollow) "How could you do this to us?" she asks.

Andoshi considers it for a moment and then shrugs, "I guess I'm here because it is my mission plus," his face breaks out in a wide grin, "this is getting to be a lot of fun. Thirdly I Toshiro

Hitsugaya and he is going to die.

Karin gasps, "No! Where is he?" She holds up her sword, ready to keep fighting. She sees Andoshi shake his head.

"Sorry but I can't let you live, "Andoshi smirks as Karin charges towards him.

As Karin falls to the ground she recall the last few moments. Somehow she was struck and now she is going to die.

A figure swiftly lands in front of Karin's semi-conscious body. "Don't touch her," the voice snarls. Karin's vision blurrs and fades as she sinks into unconsciousness. Her last thoughts are

on Toshiro.

_I wonder if he is still alive._

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

A young man in his mid-twenties steps out from the shadows. "You won't be able to stop us," he taunts.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asks. "What are you doing here?"

The man laughs, "you ask a lot of questions for someone so small but if you must know I am Manto the last Bount." Manto holds out his hand face down and a serious look crosses his

face. "Zaigedik Marcus," as Manto loosens his tightly clenched grip a small dog-like nose pokes out between his thumb and index finger. As carefully as he can, Manto places the small

creature on the ground. He scratches the small dog behind its right ear with a caring look on his face.

Toshiro takes a step towards the strange pair. "What is that and where did it come from?" he demands, pulling Hyourinmaru out of its sheath and pointing at the small dog curled up

on the ground.

The dog's head snaps up and it lets out a short bark. "Now, now," says Manto, "no need to jump to harsh conclusions," Manto shakes his head in disappointment, "we aren't here to

play with him, we are here to kill him." Toshiro notices an immediate change in the dog. His fur bristles and his eyes fill to the brim with hate. "Marcus," Manto calls, pulling Marcus's

attention away from the ice caption. "This isn't the time to fight just to meet and greet. Earlier I was just messing with him but we actually aren't supposed to fight." Marcus snarls but

obediently pads to Manto's side. Manto pulls out a small radio and listens for a second. When he is done, he pockets it and turns to Toshiro, "If I were you," he advises, " I would check

on your friend Karin, she appears to be in trouble." Manto leans down to pet Marcus and when he looks up again Toshiro is gone.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Did you all survive through that??

If you did and have criticism than plz review!

Sorry about the shortness I did the best I could.


	8. preperations

Hey everyone I am back on the writing path.

Thanks for the reviews!

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

R and R

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Karin's eyes flicker open and she lays still for a moment. The room is silent except for the silent chirping of birds. She sits up and looks around the room. Recognizing Ichigo's room she

climbs out of bed and goes toward the door. Karin's eyes sweep the room again and she realizes that she is not alone. In the corner sitting in her big brothers closet is none other

than the sleeping form of Toshiro. Karin's expression softens and she exits the room, leaving Toshiro to sleep in peace.

As Karin enters the sitting area of her home, Ichigo looks up from a magazine. "Good your awake," he says. Karin sits down across from him and watches him, waiting for information.

He meets her gaze and sighs. "What do you want to know?" he asks.

"What happened?"

"An Arrancar named Andoshi fought you and won. We brought you back here so you could rest and recover."

"How did Toshiro get here?"

"I'm not exactly sure… you will have to ask him yourself."

Karin thinks for a moment but doesn't get to ask her next question because Toshiro comes into the room. He rubs his eyes and sits down next to Ichigo. "How are you feeling?" He

asks Karin with a serious look on his face.

Ichigo cuts Karin off before she can answer. "She is fine," he snaps, "would I let her stay up if she weren't fine? Now lets get down to business."

The mood in the air changes from worry to the utmost of importance almost immediately.

Toshiro pulls out his cell phone for a few moments and checks something. "We have to leave in fifteen minutes," he says to Ichigo.

"Right."

Karin looks at both of them with a confuzzled look on her face. (A/N: I luv the word confuzzled ^_^) "What are you talking about?"

Ichigo decides to explain. "We still need to take you up to the soul society to be tested." Karin remembers this talk from what seems like years ago, but in actuality was only a day or

so.

Ichigo continues, "we have some more information about it, apparently depending on how you perform you could be forced to attend the academy. If you are good enough they may

make you a substitute soul reaper."

Karin thinks quietly to herself in an awkward silence. (A/N: awkward turtle!)

Toshiro stands up, breaking the silence. "I need to go make sure the portal is prepared," he says, "meet me at Urahara's Shoten in ten minutes and don't be late."

Ichigo also rises to his feet and heads upstairs to get his belongings. At the top of the steps, he turns and calls to Karin, "come on and grab all of the stuff your going to need so we

can get going."

Karin rises last and follows Ichigo up to the rooms. An angry Yuzu greets her at the top of the steps. "Where do you think you are going?" she asks in a stern voice.

Karin chuckles and tries to think of something creative. Ichigo sees the problem and comes back around to help Karin. "I'm taking her to a soccer camp," Ichigo places a hand on Karin's

shoulder and guides her into his room. "You be good while we are gone Yuzu."

Yuzu salutes and stands up straight as a stick. "Of course," she says, "I will take care of dad while you are gone."

Isshin pokes his head out of his bedroom. He looks from Yuzu to Karin and Ichigo with a confused look on his face. "You're leaving?" he asks.

Ichigo sighs in frustration. "Look Karin I will explain things to them while you pack."

Seeing the time to escape, Karin nods and steps lightly into Ichigo's room. Ichigo closes the door so she can pack.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Andoshi huddles down next to the fire to warm his hands. "You know," he says to Manto, "we may have failed to kill the girl but we still got something done."

Manto shakes his head. "I'm sorry, he looks at his shoes in embarrassment. "I know you wanted to fight Toshiro and I should have sent him away sooner, I couldn't hear my radio

when it was in my pocket."

"It is fine, we will get him next time." Andoshi fish through his backpack and pulls out a map of the soul society. "Now pack your things Manto, we leave for the soul society tomorrow."

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Urahara steps off of the incredibly tall ladder into his giant basement. "Wow!" he exclaims, "who knew that there was this thing beneath our humble shop."

Ichigo and Toshiro sweatdrop. Karin looks around in false amazement. "Yea," she says sarcastically, "these rocks almost look real." Urahara ignores Karin's sarcasm and opens up the

portal to the soul society.

"Good luck," Urahara says to Karin, "the soul society is rough on people who didn't go through the ordinary process of becoming a soul reaper but I think you will do fine."

Karin smiles and flashes an enthusiastic thumbs up, "thanks."

Ichigo brushes past Urahara to get a closer look at the portal. "Is this safe?" he asks.

"Nope," replies Urahara. "At least no safer than yours was when you rescued Rukia."

Ichigo sighs. "Are you going to keep track of the arrancar and bount while we are gone?"

Urahara's face lights up in a sing songy fashion. "Of course, and when you come back they will be waiting for you." (A/N: stupid Urahara, don't jump to conclusions)

Karin grumbles under her breath about something incoherent and lines up with the portal. Urahara steps back so they all can line up. Ichigo nudges in front of Karin. "I'll go first," he

announces.

"HEY!" Snaps Karin. "I can go first do you think I can't handle it?"

Showing a rare moment of care, Toshiro adds his thoughts to the conversation. "I think Ichigo should lead," he says.

Karin glares at Toshiro. "Fine," she huffs, "I can see that I'm outnumbered.

Urahara clears his throat. "You should get moving the portal can only stay open for another five to ten minutes."

Ichigo nods and jumps into the portal. Karin follows and is joined by Toshiro.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

So… what did you think???

Was it exciting, thrilling, boring, horrible, or fantastic. I want to know!!!

You all know what to do, hit that little Review button

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLZ!!


	9. The Meeting

Long time no see! I've just finished up with finals and feel bad about not posting sooner. This chapter will hopefully make it up to you. Also coming up shortly I will put up a one-shot

Dear person who keeps leaving reviews on this chapter: I'm sorry if you don't like me asking for reviews and I'm sorry if you think it ruined my story, but if you have a real problem and don't want your reviews deleted, then please sign in... Thank you.

and the first chapter of a two-shot.

R and R

Thisismylinemyalmightylineif youmockmylineitwilldestroyyo ubytimeyouhavefinishedreadin gthisverylongsentenceinlinef orm

Ichigo flies out of the senkaimon and is followed by Karin and Toshiro. A blur is seen rushing through the air as Rangiku Matsumoto rushes to her captain's side. "Oh Taichooo," she sings, "Isn't this the human girl you stalked way back when?"

Ichigo freezes mid step and his face snaps around to glare at Toshiro. Toshiro ignores Ichigo and addresses his annoying fuku-taicho. "No! What do you want anyway?"

"I came to welcome you back!" Rangiku rises, a serious look overtaking her excited one. "I was also sent to retrieve and escort Karin-chan to the captains meeting." Ichigo steps aside and lets Rangiku pass him so she can lead the way to the meeting.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineif youmockmylineitwilldestroyyo ubytimeyouhavefinishedreadin gthisverylongsentenceinlinef orm

Kenpachi taps his leg impatiently and eyes the gap to his left with envy written all over his face. (A/N: I'm having them stand in order of squad 2-7 on one side and 8-13 on the other.

Yamamoto sits or stands in front.)

_Tap tap ta-tap tittie tap-tap_

A glare from Head Captain Yamamoto stops the tapping and the room is silent once more…

A sharp 'knock' is heard and echoes around the large room, breaking the silence.

"Come in," Yamamoto booms loudly.

The door creaks open to reveal Rangiku kneeling on the ground with everyone else standing single file behind her. Rangiku bows her head and gives her report. "Sir, I have brought the new soul reaper."

Yamamoto peers past Rangiku and into the eyes of Karin who matches his stare evenly. "Very well, you are dismissed."

"Hai." Rangiku rises and makes a swift exit, but no before muttering something in Toshiro's ear. Yamamoto watches in amusement as the tenth squad captain harshly denies something

while turning five different shades of red. Once Rangiku is gone Toshiro takes a deep breath, regains his composure, and slides into his spot next to Kenpachi. Ichigo nudges Karin

gently in the back and she walks into the room with her head held high.

Yamamoto doesn't waste any time. "Karin Kurosaki, you have become a soul reaper without permission of the soul society. Now that you are here we must decide your fate. Would you like to say anything on your behalf before we vote?"

"Yes, thank you.: Karin pauses, and takes a moment to scan the room. "The way I became a soul reaper may have been the wrong way, but my presence does you no harm. If

anything I have helped take out hollows and protected your men. Also my intents are good. I want to protect my family and if you take away my powers like you did to goat-chin then I

can't. That is all. Whatever decision you make is one I will have to live with.

"Very well, who would like to give their opinion first?" Yamamoto scans down the rows of captains, silently daring someone to step forward.

Toshiro takes a hesitant step forward and turns to face Yamamoto. "I will speak on Karin's behalf." An amused chuckle runs through the line of captains. Ignoring them, Toshiro begins

to explain the time he spent on earth. "While we were assigned on earth, Karin fought a new arrancar valiantly and was on our side the whole time. Before we knew her identity she

spent a majority of her time fighting our battles. Once discovered, Karin told us everything without putting up a big fight. I think that she should be taken into the academy for a short

time frame, and then be allowed to return to earth and fight the hollows in Karakura."

"You sure are quick to jump to Karin-chan's defense, aren't you 10th squad captain," Kyoraku Shunsui points out with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He snickers when two glares are directed at him.

Mayuri misses the glint. "Yes… what is your relation ship with the girl?"

This question takes Toshiro by surprise. He crosses his arms defiantly and glares at Mayuri. "We are just acquaintances." A couple of captains chuckle when a sigh of relief is heard from Karin.

Before anyone else can speak an alarm goes off. "Intruder alert, Intruder alert. Someone is entering the west gate." (A/N: Thank you for clearing that up KazeNoSakura.)

Yamamoto sighs, "Meeting postponed all captains report to your battle stations immediately." Everyone except for Ichigo, Karin, and Toshiro file out and start barking orders to their men waiting outside. In three swift steps, Toshiro crosses the room to Karin's side.

"Karin?" Ichigo shuffles between the two teens and puts a hand on Karin's shoulder. Physical contact seems to knock her out of whatever trance she was in. She shakes her head back and forth, the color returning to her cheeks.

Toshiro leaves the room so Ichigo and Karin can talk privately. When he comes back in Rangiku is at his side. "Matsumoto will escort you to the 10th sqaud barracks which is where you will be staying. Then I want Ichigo and Matsumoto to meet up with me at the west gate. Karin, you are going to stay in the barracks and rest."

:(

Karin glares at Toshiro. "I want to go to!" she protests loudly.

"No."

"Why not?"

Toshiro sighs, "if you really want to know it is because your trial hasn't been completed, if other squads don't recognize you then you could be attacked."

Then the staring contest begins.

About five minutes later both of the teens are still holding strong and trying not to blink. Rangiku looks between the two of them and suddenly bursts into laughter. This snaps Toshiro out of his focus and he blinks. Karin smirks, "I get to fight now right?"

"No, that childish game proved nothing." Toshiro brushes the gathering dust of his shihakshou. He nods at Ichigo and turns to leave. On his way out he pauses by Karin. "Stay safe," he whispers so quietly that only Karin could hear and even she doubts that he said it later on. Then he was gone, off to fight whatever was breaking into the Sereitei.

Rangiku takes a step towards the door and beckons with her hands for them to follow. "We should be going too." Ichigo nods and Karin turns and they silently follow Rangiku out the door. Even though they aren't speaking, Karin's head is full of unwanted thoughts.

_Why would Toshiro care if I stayed safe?_

_We don't think of each other that way._

_He even told all of the captains that._

_Then why can't I stop thinking about him?_

Thisismylinemyalmightylineif youmockmylineitwilldestroyyo ubytimeyouhavefinishedreadin gthisverylongsentenceinlinef orm

There you have it. I tried to add a sincere moment for Toshiro.

Do you love it?

Review!

Do you hate it?

Review!

Do you think it sucked?

Review!

Do you think it rocked?

Review!

Do you get what I am trying to say to you?

Review!


	10. A New School With New Friends To Be Made

This may seem kind of weird but I skipped forward so I could add in my newest OC.

Thanks to Flipomatic for fixing my many spelling mistakes.

Also thanks to Cat who helped make her identity and came up with the ideas for her Zanpakto's name and powers.

R and R

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

One Month Later

Karin gulps as she stands in the looming shadow of her new school. It is completely white with little square windows perfectly aligned. The school stretches a distance of about two football fields and is three stories tall. Karin takes a hasty step towards the front door. A bell rings briefly before dissipating into the silence and blowing dust.

_Uh oh. I'm late, damn it. _Karin breaks into a run and crosses the long shadow to get into the school. In the school, a big red, white, and blue banner greets Karin. It reads, "Welcome To The Soul Reaper Academy!" and on the back it says, "Go home and do you homework."

Karin stops under the sign to recall on how she got here. _I can't believe I got off so easy, Yamamoto-Sou-Taicho only sent me to this school to learn what it really means to be a Soul Reaper. Apparently, if I go through a year of this I will be more trust worthy._

To Karin's left, a poster with a mug shot of Andoshi hangs on the wall, held in place by a tiny piece of tape. Karin glares at the poster even though she knows it won't change anything. _That's right… a month ago Andoshi attacked but suddenly retreated. People say that he is going through the Rukongai and recruiting as many people as he can for a major attack on the Sereitei. _Karin turns her back on the poster and pulls her schedule out of her pocket. She unfolds it and reviews her classes for the day.

Kakashi Hatake , room 103, English

Iruka , room 469, Japanese

Naruto Uzumaki, room 938, Kido

Might Guy , Gym , Gym

Tsunade , room 526, Health

(A/N: Yes I stole the teachers from Naruto, I did it so I wouldn't have to make up five new teachers. Call me lazy if you want to…)

Karin looks up at the nearest door. It has a "643" printed on it. The door next to it says "926" on it. Giving up, Karin whips out her cell phone and punches in the number of everyone's favorite captain.

After two rings the captain answers his pone. "What do you want?" he asks coldly.

Karin smirks into the phone, "I'm lost and need your help."

"Only if you say it."

Karin's smile drops and turns into a deep frown. "No!" She says sternly.

"Then I guess you can find your own way to class. If you aren't going to say it then I have more important things to be doing."

…

…

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I'll say it."

"Good."

Karin takes a deep breath. "Toshiro… youareasoccergodandIwillnevereverbeabletobeatyou. Happy?" (A/N: she said it really fast)

"Immensely. I'll text you a map in a moment."

Karin hears a click of Toshiro hanging up and seconds later a map pops up on her cell phone screen. Karin texts back a quick thanks and examines the map as she walks off to where she hopes her first class is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat Love takes a delicate step backwards to get a better view of her hard work. She pulls out her cell phone and snaps a picture of the infamous 'teacher trap'. Cat shoots a thumbs up at her fellow classmates and takes her assigned seat. The 'teacher trap' is actually a bucket of red paint, which is expertly dangling over the door. It is set so the next person to in or out of classroom 103 will be soaks in what looks like blood. The plan is for that person to be Kakashi Sensei. He is always late and now it is time for sweet, sweet revenge. (AN:/ This is so Cliché but I just had to put it in lolz)-

The door signaler does her job and signals that someone is approaching the classroom. Footsteps can be heard shortly after and the signaler runs for her seat. All of the other students slide into their seats just as they see the door creak open. The bucket stays firmly in place above the door. A pissed off girl enters the room. Cat jumps up out of her seat, "Why didn't it go off?" she demands. The girl scoffs, "I saw the bucket as soon as I opened the door, so I didn't open the door far enough to knock it over." Cat pauses for a moment as her piercing eyes scan over the girl. She is wearing the tradition red school uniform like any other new student would. Her main features are her dark eyes and her jet-black hair.

Cat walks up to the front of the room and puts her hand out as a peace offering. "What's your name?" she asks cautiously. The girl boldly reaches out and firmly grasps Cats hand. "I'm Kurosaki Karin," she responds. "Who are you?" Karin asks with an edge of caution in her voice. The class all humorously gasp in unison and then break into little groups to spread gossip.

Cat responds with equal enthusiasm, "I'm Cat Love. This is Kakashi Sensei's first hour but he is always late. Since today is the first day back from break I decided to play a little prank on him. He should be here any minute."

As if on cue the classroom door swings all the way open and a middle-aged finds himself covered in red, sticky, paint.

"I see we've gained a prankster," the newcomer says. He wipes the paint off of his face with the back of his hand and Karin notices a grey mask that stretches over his mouth and left eye. The teacher sits down at his desk and scans the room, looking for guilty faces. "Kurosaki Karin I'm glad you could make it. I hope we will get to know each other a little better. You and Ms. Love will report to detention after school today." The teacher writes something down in a notebook. The class snickers to themselves at the usual routine between the teacher and Cat.

The teacher stands up and grabs a piece of chalk. He lazily scribbles his name onto the board. "Now class if any of you have forgotten my name is Hatake Kakashi, lets get to work…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiro Hitsugaya discovered something new today. He learned that there was a whole new level to boredom. Usually, Toshiro's day is full of business and important things but not today… No… Unfortunately, Toshiro had drawn a shorter straw than his lieutenant and was forced to pick Karin up from school everyday until she graduated. Today was only day one and Toshiro was already sick of waiting for the school day to end. The harmonious bell that all students learn to either love or hate rings and Toshiro decides he should probably move out of the way to avoid being trampled. The rush of teenagers that come out of the classrooms is huge. Clumps of people crowd the halls, preventing the smaller kids from passing.

Toshiro squints his eyes and searches for Karin's dark, unforgettable hair. After a minute of searching, he spots her walking down the hall with her head bobbing lightly as she explains something to the girl walking beside her. Toshiro looks at the girl for a moment. _Oh no... _Toshiro fishes through his pockets for a moment and pulls out a baseball cap. _I can't believe that the one girl Karin met is her. I have to stay calm, she won't recognize me with the hat on. Relax, it's been 50 years. She certainly grew up… _Toshiro clamps the hat down firmly onto his head and silently prays that it won't fall off. He waits patiently for the two girls to reach him.

Karin waves when she spots a certain hairdo standing above all others. "Hey Toshiro!" she shouts.

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho," says Toshiro with his usual cold demeanor. Showing a rare sign of emotion, Toshiro grabs Karin's wrist and starts dragging her down the hall. "Lets just get going."

Karin easily slides out of his grasp. She puts one hand behind her head awkwardly. "Actually I have to stay late today."

Toshiro turns around so he can once again face Karin. "Why?" he asks.

The girl who was talking to Karin earlier steps out in front of Karin with her arms crossed over her chest. "What's it to you? You jerk!" she glares at Toshiro, silently daring him to respond.

Karin slides between the two teens before a fight can break out. "Hey! Its not a big deal." Karin turns her face towards Toshiro. "I have detention okay? I'll be back in a half hour."

"Fine," grumbles Toshiro unhappily.

Seeing that the matter is settled, Karin starts to walk away. The girl from earlier starts to leave, but stops suddenly. Karin turns back to see what the hold up is. When she looks at her friend she sees a thoughtful expression etched across her face.

The girl stares at Toshiro as if she forgot something. Then in one swift movement she pops Toshiro's hat of his head. "I knew it!" she shouts, startling the nearby students. They look up but return to their conversations when they see that it is only the girl. The girl puts her hand out for her second hand shake of the day. "Hitsugaya Toshiro… Do you remember me? My name is Cat Love and I'm going to be the first Soul Reaper to graduate in one year. We grew up in the same district and always played together as children."

Toshiro scoffs, "you still are a child and yes I do remember you. Don't you have some where to be?"

Cat shrugs and checks her watch. "Oh my god your right. I have to go! It good to see you again Shiro." Cat rushes past Toshiro and starts dragging Karin down the hall. Toshiro can hear Cat asking Karin why she didn't stop her from talking for so long and then they are gone.

"Its H…" Toshiro calls out but pauses. "Might as well save my breath," he says to himself. He sits down on the nearest bench to wait out Karin's punishment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andoshi sits down on his throne and counts the raised hands again. "My, my there are so many of you. We may not need all of you. What do you think Manto?"

Next to him, the man who appears to be middle aged laughs. "I don't know about that, if we are going to destroy the soul reapers than we need all the help we can get."

Andoshi nods his head in agreement and rises to make a speech. The men hush immediately when they see their leader rise.

"Now is the time to win! The last time you all were called on was during the time of the Bounts. They only used you and I'm sure you felt betrayed but this time is different. In just three days time we will raid the Sereitei and annihilate the Soul Reapers!"

The men rise and their cheers chorus together.

Andoshi chuckles at their enthusiasm. "Yes in just three day this will all be over."

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Cliffy!

I don't think you guys need the review talk this time. You should already of heard it from my last chapter.

Coming soon is my first story ever posted (I posted it on TONFA) so keep your eyes open for that.

This chapter turned out a lot longer than I expected it to be. : )

Review plz


	11. Detention?

ALLRIGHTY!! I am on a writing spree this week. I am trying to get flipomatic to work on squad fifteen with me and I just posted chapter two (Act 1) for The Life and Times of: Gin Ichimaru. I feel good

: D

In this chapter you will get to learn a little more about my good buddy Cat.

R and R

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Kakashi sighs with relief when all of his students file out of his classroom at the end of the day. The door swings shut behind the last kid with a small 'thud'. Kakashi props his feet up and pulls out his mall orange book. (A/N: If I were to explain this book to all of you bleach fans then I would have to raise my rating to M) He gets through about two pages before someone starts banging loudly on his door. No… not banging, knocking. Kakashi inhales deeply and tries to block out the sound.

…

…

'KNOCK KNOCK'

No luck… Kakashi gently places his precious book down and storms over to the door and pushes it open to see two first year students staring up at him. _Cat and Karin from your first hour_ his brain reminds him. "What's up guys?" Kakashi asks, trying to sound un annoyed.

"Detention."

Kakashi glares at Cat, "Well this time you're off the hook. Detention is canceled."

Karin laughs and mumbles to herself, "at least Toshiro will be happy."

Kakashi turns his attention to Karin, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Karin mumbles a little louder as she looks at her feet. _I didn't think I said that out loud. Hmmm_

Cat shrugs and Kakashi passes it off as teen angst. "Whatever I don't care what you do just leave me be. I'm in the middle of a good book," he says eagerly.

Cat snorts in disgust, "Yea yea we're going, come-on Karin I'm going to take you shopping!"

Karin puts her hands up defensively, "Oh no we are not going shopping."

Cat ignores Karin's protest and drags her down the hall and out of the school. Unfortunately for Toshiro Cat forgot to grab him and since she wasn't listening to Karin she didn't hear the whole "Toshiro is waiting for us" so she abandoned him and he didn't even know it. At the moment, Toshiro is sitting on a bench texting while waiting for Karin. Just waiting… No one knows how long he will wait, not even the author.

-----------------------------

Cat grins happily at Karin. The two girls are now standing in front of a building that looks incredibly similar to the academy. Karin sighs when she sees Cat's evil grin and returns the favor with a glare.

"I am not happy with this," Karin informs Cat.

Cat shrugs, "do you think I care? All I know is that you need some clothes other than your uniform. No new friend of mine is going to go clothes less!" Cat puts one of her hands into a thumbs up and uses the other to motion towards the front door. "In you go now. Don't make me fight you."

Karin sighs in defeat. She slowly starts to walk towards the front entrance. After a moment she feels a nudge in her back as Cat gets impatient.

Two people exit from the mall. Karin looks at them carefully as they walk towards her. _The small one looks very familiar._ The shorter one crosses his arms. "Where do you think you are going?" he asks the girls.

Karin gasps as she finally realizes who is standing before her. "Andoshi," she snarls. She puts on hand on her sheathed sword.

Sensing danger, Cat puts a hand on her sword too. "Who are these creeps?" she asks Karin.

Karin looks at Cat and then at Andoshi. "Cat they are my enemies not yours. You're only a first year and they will easily kill you."

Cat laughs, "I guess you didn't notice this so I'll tell you. I am not your ordinary first year. In fact I'm anything from ordinary. You know how I said I was going to graduate in one year? Well I am! You probably will too and I want to go with you."

Cat turns her attention to the two intruders. "My name is Cat Love!" Cat draws her zanpakto, "This is Anubus! You better remember it because that is the last name you will ever hear."

Karin gives up on trying to stop Cat. Once she gets upset a fight is inevitable.

Andoshi laughs. He practically doubles over from the laughter. Then suddenly the laughter is gone as if it were sucked out of the air. "Manto, you take care of Cat Love. I am going back to our base."

Manto takes a step forward. "Yes boss," he responds mechanically.

Andoshi turns to sonido away but Karin gets in his way. "Where do you think you are going?" she asks, "You owe me a rematch remember?"

Andoshi glares at Karin, "fine, lets go over there so we don't disturb them."

Karin nods and shunpos over to where Andoshi pointed. Seconds later and nothing happens. Nothing… Karin swears and kicks the dirt. _Damn I let myself get tricked._ Karin starts to walk back to where Manto and Cat are.

At the moment they are sizing each other up and deciding where and when to strike.

"Ladies first," sneers Manto.

"No you," Cat sneers back.

"Fine." Manto fishes through his pockets and pulls out his small ball. "Zaigedik Marcus. The ball opens into life and Markus blinks innocently at his master. Manto pats Marcus on his head gently. The tiny dog's jaw opens wide in a large yawn. He turns his little gaze to Cat who is trying hard not to say "aww."

"Now Marcus, we don't like kitty cats do we?" Manto asks Marcus. Marcus considers it for a moment and then shakes his head no. "Go get her boy!" Manto drops Marcus and puts his hands at his sides.

Cat winces as she watches, expecting the dog to plummet to the ground. What happens instead takes her by complete surprise. Marcus grows and his legs extend to lightly touch down on the ground. Cat gulps. Marcus is a little bigger than Anubus in released form and he is pretty big.

Marcus interrupts Cat's thoughts with a low, dangerous growl. He charges and teeth meet sword. The impact throws Cat back and she falls flat on her butt. Marcus retreats back a few paces with a smug look on his face. Manto chuckles as Cat rises to her feet and brushes the dirt off of her pants.

Cat holds up her sword. "I didn't want to release Anubus but here we go. Kashou Anubus" (Burn Anubus) Spiritual pressure fills the air and Cat's sword starts to glow. It splits and forms to claw like gloves around Cat's hands. Sharp points pop out making the perfect attacking and defending weapon. (A/N: I tried to draw it but failed miserably.) Cat swipes the gloves together to quickly sharpen the blades. She only has one more word to say after that. "Kashou!" The claws light up in flames and Cat's hands are engulfed. They aren't affected though and Cat charges towards Marcus and Manto. She barrels into Marcus who yelps in surprise and tries to avoid the fire. He can't get away and his fur is soon lit up with hot fire. He whimpers and rolls in the dirt to put out the flames. Cat abandons Marcus and charges Manto who dodges her strike. He nudges her back when she runs past him, causing Cat to fall flat on her face. While falling, Cat swings her arm around and nails Manto in the face. He hisses in pain as a slice goes clean through his cheek. Cat jumps up and prepares to attack again. Manto touches the cut with a surprised look on his face. His mouth slowly bends up into a grin. He closes his eyes and hums a low pitch. The air around him starts to glow and his cut heals up. Cat notices that a nearby tree is getting bits of it sucked out off of it.

"What did you just do?" Cat asks in a loud, demanding voice.

Manto laughs, "I absorb reiti to heal my wounds. Hasn't the academy taught you anything?"

Cat glares and charges again. Marcus sees the incoming danger and jumps between Manto and Cat. With a small whip of his tail Marcus sends Cat sprawling across the dirt.

Cat rises again, this time with some blood trickling down her chin. She stalls for a moment by starting a conversation. "You are stronger than I thought you were," she huffs slowly, enunciating each word clearly.

Manto smirks at the exhausted girl. "You underestimated me and now you will pay the price little girl."

"Why do you follow Andoshi?"

Manto is taken aback by the question. "Why do you want to know?"

Cat ignores his question, "It doesn't look like you get any respect at all."

Manto glares at Cat, "Your wrong. Andoshi protects me. I wouldn't be fighting now if he didn't know that I would win!"

Cat checks her watch. Her stalling worked. She sighs and raises her fists to the sky (A/N: lol that rhymed) "I'm glad we had this talk but it is time to wrap this up."

Manto scoffs, "You won't be wrapping anything up in our condition."

Cat ignores him and concentrates on her spiritual pressure. It suddenly spikes and the sand flies. Manto has to take a step back from the girl.

"Bankai, katsu auto nodo Anubus!" (Bankai, rip out their throats Anubus) Cat shouts as the dust spins around her. In front of Cat a large dog appears. He sits down and looks at Cat in confusion.

"What's up?" he asks. Cat sighs and points to Manto and Marcus. Anubus follows Cat's pointing finger with his eyes, "Oh…"

"Oh is right, Now go get him!" Cat orders. "Ready?"

Anubus stands up and nods.

Cat takes a step back and says the magic word. "Kashou!"

Blue flame erupts from Anubus's mane and ankles. His tail turns into a flame and he lashes it back and forth dangerously. Wasting no time Anubus attacks Marcus who is immediately overwhelmed by Anubus's speed and power. Once quick bite in the neck and Marcus is down for the count. Manto runs up to the fighting creatures and Anubus takes a step back. He does it to be respectful of the fact that they are both going to die. Marcus looks up at his master for the last time and lets out a tiny mewl. He reaches up and licks Manto on the cheek.

"I guess that Andoshi was wrong," croaks Manto.A second later they both poof into dust. Seconds after that Cat sits down because she is exhausted but a big smile spreads across her face. She pockets Anubus and breathes a sigh of relief.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Woot its sooo long.

The wings just lost I am pissed. Stupid penguins

Review!!


	12. Party Time!

I love the summer, it is just so relaxing and I don't have to do homework. Also I have more time for writing.

I hope you all enjoy chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I own nothing cool… I do own the 1600 texts I sent last month. oops…

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Karin runs up to the sitting girl. "What did I miss?" she asks warily.

Cat opens her mouth to respond but is stopped when she hears a 'whoosh' sound in the air. She stands up and puts an arm out defensively. "Someone is coming."

Said person appears before them. "What happened here? I leave you for ten minutes and _then_ I find out you ran away. Did you leave me in that stupid school intentionally?"

Both girls let out held breaths with relief. Karin steps forward to pat the small captain on the head. "We thought you were someone dangerous like Andoshi. We wouldn't have been all tense if we knew that it was just you Shiro-chan."

Toshiro slaps her hand away. "Don't call me that! It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you."

Karin chuckles at Toshiro's childish antics. "Of course Toshiro. I'm not even in your squad though… why does that rule apply to me."

"The rule applies to everyone," Toshiro begins but is cut off by his cell phone which buzzes against his side. "One second." He pulls out his phone and puts it up to his ear. "Yes?"

"CAPTAIN! GUESS WHAT?"

Toshiro winces at the loud noise now entering his ears. "What is it Matsumoto?" he asks impatiently.

"We found out who our next member is going to be in squad ten. Actually there are going to be two of them."

Toshiro glances up at the two girls before turning away from them. "Who?" he asks as quietly as he can.

A loud laugh echoes out of the earpiece. "That is a surprise. Speaking of surprises, the three of you need to get back to the squad ten barracks as soon as possible."

"Hai," Toshiro snaps his phone shut and turns his attention back to the two teenage girls who are wrapped up in their own conversation. "Guys…"

Karin glances at him, "What is it Toshiro?"

"We need to get to the squad ten barracks immediately."

"What for?" Cat asks while staring challengingly at Toshiro.

Toshiro shrugs, "I don't know but Rangiku sounded urgent so we should hurry."

"Hai."

They then begin their slow walk back to the barracks.

Once they get there the one and only Rangiku Matsumoto is waiting to greet them. "Come on in guys, the party is just getting started."

"Party?"

"Yep! Oh yea Captain, I kind of told Ichigo Kurosaki that you and Karin were here on a date together so good luck!"

"RAGIKU!"

Cat laughs and puts her arms around the two. "I'm sure you guys will make a great couple."

Toshiro looks at his feet so he misses the slight blush that spreads across Karin's face. She shakes her head no. Cat smiles and pushes the two of them together. "I know that you don't think so but I think that you are just in denial."

Toshiro glares at Cat, "Has anyone ever told you that you should keep your opinion to yourself?"

A grin spreads across Cat's face. She smoothly responds to Toshiro's question, "All the time, but I think it is more fun this way."

Rangiku laughs at the unfolding scene before her. "I love this, you guys will make great squad ten members. You stay right there while I go and get some popcorn."

Toshiro grabs Rangiku sleeve before she can get away. "Oh no you don't, you are not turning our conversation into a movie."

"Aww captain, you ruined the fun. Well get inside then!"

Toshiro sighs, "fine, lets go Karin. We have to set things straight with Ichigo."

Karin shakes her head no, "Actually I'm not really a party person. I would much rather go and play soccer or something."

Rangiku laughs again (she is drunk) and pushes the three teens towards the entrance. "No excuses, now get in their and party."

Toshiro freezes on the spot though, "Did you just say that they were going to be members of squad ten?"

Rangiku's smile wavers a little, "Oops! Did I let that slip, silly me. Why yes captain. Head captain Yamamoto said that after this year they would both graduate and join squad ten."

Karin at Cat high five each other quickly and quietly. They don't want to draw Rangiku's attention towards them. With no further matters to discuss the four shinigami enter the squad ten barracks or what used to be the barracks. Imagine if you threw three huge parties in a row in the same home. Then you are in the process of the fourth when someone walks into the home that doesn't like parties. Say that is a family member. They wouldn't want to call the area home because of the mess. If anyone asked Toshiro if this was the barracks for squad ten he would probably say no. They would shut him down if they knew that all of his budget money was going towards alcohol and party streamers.

Rangiku immediately abandons them in a sea of drunken people. Toshiro squints his eyes and spots a certain orange haired teen. He grabs Karin's wrist and starts dragging her in the other direction. He blindly pushes through the crowd, accidentally leaving Cat behind. With a small "oomph," he walks dead into someone and falls starts to fall backwards onto his butt. Fortunately for him, he has a strong grip on Karin's arm and uses that to remain upright. He looks up to apologize. Violet eyes meet teal ones.

Rukia laughs at Toshiro's clumsiness. "I caught you! Ichigo said to corner you so here I am."

A hand appears on Rukia's shoulder. "Thank you Rukia. What you did was very helpful," the mysterious man says.

"Anytime!" Rukia chirps happily, "Unless I'm mad at you of course and then I would never help you."

The man glares at Rukia, "You little bitch… I was trying to thank you. Why couldn't you just take it and move on."

"I think you know why! It's because you're so stupid. Do you think compliments will win me over or something?"

Toshiro watches as the two continue to go back and forth. He decides that he has had enough of it and intervenes. "Kurosaki," he hisses at the carrot top.

Ichigo glances down at Toshiro for the first time that night. "Toshiro. What are you doing with my sister?"

Toshiro drops Karin's wrist immediately and tries to force the growing blush off of his face. "Nothing, which is what I came to clear up."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Rangiku didn't tell you the truth. Karin and I aren't on a d-…

Ichigo sneers, "What's wrong, can't you say the word date?"

Toshiro glares back, "Yes I can. Karin and I are just escorts for each other we aren't dates. Happy?"

Ichigo's sneer turns into a strong, hateful glare. "Immensely."

"Good," snaps Toshiro. He instinctively grabs Karin's hand and drags her back into the mess of people. He then notices that a smile has made its way onto Karin's face. "What is so funny?"

Karin's smile grows at the question. "Oh nothing, I just think it is amusing to see you and Ichi-nii go at it sometimes."

"Oh… well I don't like it."

Karin sighs, "whatever Toshiro." Karin glances around her. Seeing no one that she recognizes her grin grows even bigger. "How about we blow out of here Toshiro? I know you like to see the sunset plus you owe me a game of soccer."

Toshiro does his own little glance around. Seeing no one important (he knows almost everyone) he nods in approval and the two make their way towards an exit.

Once they are out of the barracks Karin walks out to the crosswalk before turning to Toshiro. "Do you know where we can play?"

Toshiro nods, "We can go to where I used to play as a kid."

Karin chuckles, "You still are a kid."

Toshiro ignores this statement and starts to walk down the road.

"Hey wait up!" Karin yells as she chases him down the street.

They walk in a comfortable silence to the soccer arena. It is a plain field with two goal posts and simple lines painted onto the ground. In the corner of one of the nets sits a lonely soccer ball.

Karin runs over to the net and retrieves the ball. She turns to kick it to Toshiro. She pauses in midkick when he shakes his head no softly. He sits down in the nearby bleachers and looks up at the sky silently. Karin abandons the soccer ball and plops down next to him. "Is this a special spot?" she asks with a nurturing tone in her voice.

Toshiro nods his head yes in an almost reluctant way.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Karin asks softly as she places her hand on his. Toshiro's eyes widen for a moment at the sudden intimacy but he relaxes.

"This is where I always went while Momo was in her coma. I looked at the sky and thought about the good old days."

Karin nods. "I know how you feel. I like to go back to my old soccer field just to recollect the time I spent there with my friends."

Karin looks up at the setting sun. "It really is a beautiful thing. It is so dangerous yet it is so amazing."

Toshiro nods. "Wait, what are we talking about?"

Karin points up with her free hand, "The sun of course! What did you think we were talking about?"

Toshiro brushes his free hand through his hair nervously. "Actually the traits you listed made me think of you."

A rosy blush rises up to Karin's cheeks as she looks down at the nervous boy. "Really?"

Toshiro nods as they make eye contact. "Really." He closes the gap between them in a simple kiss. They both meld into the kiss but soon air is needed and they break apart.

Karin holds up Toshiro's hand happily. "So what does this mean?" she asks in a joking matter.

Toshiro doesn't catch the joke. "It means that you can't fight any more. Let me take care of Andoshi while you worry about school."

Karin shakes her head no. "No way, I want revenge. He stole my first kiss!"

Toshiro chuckles, "That is why _I_ need revenge."

"No!"

"Yes."

This bickering goes on for a very very long time. Off in the distance on a near by building sits Rangiku as she happily munches on popcorn and watches her captain enter a new phase of his life.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

That felt… cheesy. Please excuse me while I go and blow all of that cheese out of my life. I hoped you all liked it.

Review please!!!


	13. Finale

OMG It is finally ending! This was one of my first stories and I'm finishing it up now. I need a moment to go cry in a corner…

This was an amazing adventure with all of you and I hope you enjoyed reading this small story.

I must apologize for taking so long to update. I just got distracted by school and life and other distracting things.

To "I hate this story": I'm sorry that you don't have the guts to use your username, so I will have to contact you like this. I understand that you disliked my story, is there anway it could have been better? What did I not know about Bleach that I should have? How is it stupid? And finally... why did you read the whole thing if you ddin't like it??? Why torture yourself just so you could rip on me? Or... now that I think about it, you probably read a chapter or so and then skipped ahead to this one... Now I feel dumb anyways... write me back please!

R and R

Btw since the document up loader deletes lines now I am using something else so no it is not your imagination!

stupid friggin line remover removing all of my carefully thought out lines, i'm going to have to resort to this to inform you that this is where a line goes :/

Toshiro leans his head back and gazes up at the stars. He brings his free hand up to brush the loose bangs out of his face and sighs contently. Letting his hand fall back to his side he glances around, searching for the familiar constellations that everyone knows. He stiffs suddenly when he feels a soft thud on his shoulder. Realizing that it was only his new girlfriend he relaxes his shoulders and takes a moment to peer over at the girl. Resting on his shoulder is a sleeping Karin who is snoozing peacefully. Her left hand is happily linked to his own right hand. Looking back up the sky Toshiro realizes that he doesn't know where any of the constellations are. He pulls out his phone and peers at the time. It reads 11:30 PM. Frowning at the phone, Toshiro realizes that he will have to get Karin home soon or Ichigo would kill him. The carrot top probably noticed them disappear and he isn't a complete moron. If they stayed out all night he would connect puzzle pieces together that were never meant to be connected.

Toshiro reluctantly nudges Karin, "Karin, it's time to go." He says quietly into her ear.

An incoherent groan of complaint comes from the half-asleep teen. "Why?" she asks with drowsiness edging into her voice.

Toshiro gives her a second nudge and raises his voice to talking volume, "You know very well why. If I don't get you home then Ichigo will kill me."

Karin chuckles humorously, "He won't kill you, you are tougher than Ichi-nii for sure."

"It's not time to find out." Toshiro stands up slowly, half dragging Karin with him by her hand. Once completely standing he leads her towards her home. They walk slowly, still linked by their connected hands.

Once they get their Toshiro notices that the porch light is on and he sees a looming shadow in the second floor. He quickly and smoothly pushes Karin behind a nearby tree, causing her to giggle. "Hey!" she protests.

Toshiro puts on finger across her mouth. "Your brother is watching us so I had to get us out of his sight." Karin nods but doesn't say anything. Toshiro runs a hand through his hair nervously, "I just want to make sure this is real and not some dream. Will you still be here when I wake up?"

Karin almost cracks a grin at Toshiro's sudden seriousness, "Of course I will still be here although it is very strange for the icy 10th squad captain to share his feelings with someone else,"

Toshiro shakes his head, "You aren't just anybody." To end the conversation he plants a kiss on her lips. After a moment he pulls back, "You had better get inside before Ichigo comes looking for you."

Karin nods and slides back around the tree. She enters the house and Toshiro heads back to the 10th squad barracks.

(P.S. I know this was a little cheesy and OOC but I tried so yea…)

time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip

Time – 6:30 AM. Way too early to be up and about unless you're a certain hard working protégé captain. He actually got up at 6 to get ready for the day but a mysterious text had gotten him moving much faster than it should have.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya,**

**Come to the 10****th**** squad training grounds at 8 AM.**

**Come alone or I will kill her immediately.**

**You are my target not the girl so just do what I say or there will be consequences.**

Attached to the text was a picture of Karin, tied up and looking away from the camera phone but Toshiro could clearly see the disgusted expression on her face.

This text sent Toshiro's whole world off of its axis. His first question was how? Then he realized. That must have been Andoshi in the window, not Ichigo. His second reaction was to bang his head against a wall and call himself a fool over and over again but that wouldn't solve anything. This left the third thing to do, prepare for battle.

Toshiro went everywhere gathering supplies and honing in on his zanpakto.

One hour and a half later Toshiro stood confidently outside of his own training grounds. Next to him his lieutenant stood with a worried look on her face. "I'll be right here if you need me," she assures him.

Toshiro nods, "Stay out here but if you hear screaming or evil laughter of victory then feel free to bust in."

"Evil laughing huh?" Rangiku can't help but crack a smile at Toshiro's miniature joke.

Toshiro looks at her seriously, "That wasn't a joke, this guy has a tendency to laugh when he thinks he's won so it will be a good sign for you to jump in."

"Hai!"

Toshiro puts his hand on the door and it swings open easily. Drawing his sword, he steps into the training ground. What he sees is so shocking that I almost don't want to repeat it here.

Kidding…

In front of him is a bloodied Karin who has a smug look on her face. At her feet is a hollow mask. Andoshi's hollow mask. "What happened?" Toshiro asks, making sure to keep the concern out of his voice.

Karin picks up the mask and examines it for a moment before flashing him a grin, "What does it look like? I beat Andoshi's ass and you missed it! Show up earlier next time."

"I can see that you won but what happened?"

"Nothing much, when I woke up I was tied to this chair. It was loosely done so I easily got out, stole my sword back, and defeated him. Piece of cake."

Toshiro turns back to the door, "Matsumoto! Get a medic in here to see to Karin." He turns back to find Karin inches from him. "What is it?"

Karin holds up the hollow mask, "For you Shiro-chan, as a memorabilia."

Before Toshiro can respond he feels an intense and angry spiritual pressure flowing from behind him. He spins around to see a sword pointing at his throat. The sword drops down as the person realizes whom they are facing.

"Why didn't you wait for me Karin? I wanted to fight!" She complains loudly.

Karin laughs, "I couldn't have waited Cat, he was going to kill me."

"So selfish Karin…" Cat jokes as she re-sheathes her sword. And you!" She turns angrily to Toshiro. "Why weren't you here to protect her? Look at all the blood!"

Toshiro glares, "Who do you think your talking to Cat? I am going to be your captain, you should show some respect."

Cat laughs and buckles over, hands on her knees. "I'm sorry but what? I do respect you and you should know that!"

Toshiro crosses his arms and glares at the laughing girl. He senses the medical core arriving and takes a leave from the scene. Paperwork needs doing…

epilogue time epilogue time epilogue time epilogue time epilogue time epilogue time epilogue time epilogue time

"Karin Kurosaki" Yammamoto calls. Karin rises and goes to receive her diploma. Shaking his hand she whispers "thank you," into his ear before going down the other way. There to greet her is Cat who was moments away from getting her own diploma.

"Cat Love"

Cat slides around Karin to go get her diploma. When she returns the girls share a hug and rejoin the graduating class.

Afterwards they head to the squad 10 barracks and are surprised to find people there waiting for them. After a quick greet they unpack all of their stuff and get ready for their first day of work.

Everyday is a new adventure, life for Karin and Cat is just beginning and with Toshiro by Karin's side, she can do anything.

Fin

stupid friggin line remover removing all of my carefully thought out lines, i'm going to have to resort to this to inform you that this is where a line goes :/

I'm kind of sad to be finishing this.

I want to say thank you to

Flipomatic: My loyal Beta reader

And all of you! Thank you so much, I love you all!


End file.
